


Skipping dinner

by Anabundanceofgray



Series: Joanna [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 9-year-old-girl, Bestiality, Deepthroating, F/M, Grandfather/Granddaughter Incest, Incest, Large Insertion, One Shot, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, Short One Shot, Vaginal, dildo, girlslut, slight bestiality, slut, vaginal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anabundanceofgray/pseuds/Anabundanceofgray
Summary: Joanna gets woken up from her deep slumber.





	Skipping dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that takes place after the events of part 1. Again, please let me know what you think in the comments. If you have any requests, I'll be happy to write them.
> 
> Disclaimer!This is all fantasy and should remain fantasy.

After her grandfather had finally released Joanna from the contraption she had taken a shower and went straight to bed afterwards. Not bothering to eat dinner. She had quickly drifted off to sleep, hoping she could escape the nightmare she had lived through in her dream world.

At first she had succeeded. Dreaming about a wonderful rainbow land with magnificent creatures roaming around. She was sat on the back of the most beautiful white unicorn she had ever seen. But it all quickly turned sour when her dream shifted to the stables she had found herself in just hours before. But instead of the haflinger stallion there was now the white unicorn driving his cock into her. 

Then suddenly she felt something enter her mouth and her eyes shot open. Her mouth felt full of an unfamiliar substance, but it was moving a bit. Only when her eyes had adjusted to the darkness could she make out what it was. 

Her grandfather was kneeling above her head and had pushed his cock into Joanna's mouth. He groaned as he moved his hips a bit. Panick struck Joanna and she immediately tried to escape, cock falling out of her mouth in the process. But her grandfather was quick and grabbed her hair.

"Tut Tut Tut, where do you think you're going?" He said, almost playfully. Joanna could do nothing but mutter "Please, I don't like it.". Her grandfather didn't answer and let go of her hair. Joanna was relieved, thinking her grandfather would let her go. But she quickly realised her mistake when she heard her door lock and the light was turned on.

When she looked at her grandfather she saw he was completely naked, cock painfully and glistering in the light because of Joanna's saliva left of his cock. 

"Come here." He said sternly. Joanna knew so couldn't do anything so she obliged him. When she stood in front of him. He began taking of her clothes. When she was completely naked she could see her vagina was still red from being stretched by the horse's cock.

Her grandfather grabbed his cock with one hand, pointed it at her and said: "Suck.". Joanna got on her knees and wrapped her hands around her grandfather's cock and reluctantly opened her mouth. She leaned forward and took his cock in her mouth. She felt her grandfather grab her hair again as her began to guide her head. 

"Be careful with your teeth honey. If you hurt me, I won't be so gentile." Joanna immediately opened her jaws more and began sucking with only her lips. At this her grandfather let out a groan and began to pick up pace. 

He fucked the first 2/3 inches of his cock in and out of her mouth. It wasn't pleasant but Joanna could take it, untill he shoved another inch in. At this Joanna felt her gag reflex and accidentally bit down. Her grandfather let out a painful groan. As soon as she had realised what she had done she had taken her mouth off his cock. Not even seconds later she felt a sting in her face as her grandfather loudly slapped her cheek.

"I meant what I said, if you hurt me I won't be so gentle." He said, anger clear in his voice. He grabbed his cock in one hand and Joanna's hair in the other. "Open up, you whore." His was even more angry and commanding this thing. Joanna quickly obliged. 

Her grandfather lined his cock up with her mouth and shoved in all the way. Joanna could feel his cock hit the back of her throat and immediately started sobbing. But her grandfather didn't care he just retracted his cock and slammed back in, hitting the back of her throat even harder. 

He started driving his cock in and out of her mouth at a quick pace. Hitting Joanna's throat with each stroke. Joanna tried with all her might to keep her jaw open and not hurting her grandfather again. She succeeded, even when she felt puke come up, she never closed her mouth. 

When he grabbed her head and pushed it do down on to his cock until her nose touched his pubic hair she knew he was going to come. She was proven right when she felt the sticky substance fill her throat. 

After her had completely emptied himself in her her grandfather finally pulled out. At string of cum still connecting it with Joanna's mouth. Joanna waited until her grandfather's next order and it came soon enough in the form of a "Swallow.". So Joanna did.

When her mouth was empty again Joanna spoke. "Why did you do that?". Her grandfather laughed and answered: "Well, you missed dinner honey, you need to get your vitamins. And I, as your grandfather, have got to make sure you get them.". 

When her grandfather turned to the door she was relieved it was over, although she by now knew this wouldn't be the last time something like this would happen. She was again proven wrong when her grandfather grabbed a bag from the corner and said to her: "Go lay on your bed and spread your legs for me, honey.".

With a sense of dread Joanna stood up and did exactly what her grandfather said. He walked towards her and pulled and silicone cone from the bag. It was a neon pink, about 4 inches long and 3.5 inches at the base. Underneath the cone was another smaller base that separated itself from the main cone.

Without saying a word her grandfather began to rub her pussy until she felt herself getting wet again. He then grabbed the cone, lined the blunt point up with Joanna's vaginal opening and started pushing in. The cone stretched Joanna's pussy painfully wide. It was almost as wide as the horse's cock. 

When the cone's base had audibly popped in Joanna had let out a moan. Her pussy was unable to close all the way until the done had sunk in further and her lips touched the smaller base.

Joanna was ripped from her thoughts when her grandfather said: "This will stretch you so you will always be ready. You will keep this in you until I tell you to take it out. I will also have this remote to turn it on" at this her grandfather pressed the remote and the cone began to vibrate. Joanna bucked her hips unwillingly. The vibrations of the cone directly hitting the sweet spot inside her. "and off." Said her grandfather as he pressed the remote another time.

Her grandfather simply stood up, turned the lights off and left. Joanna tried to sleep again, but she couldn't. Her troath was sore and the cone was painfully present. As she turned she could feel it move inside her. Despite this, she eventually managed to drift of to sleep.


End file.
